At Sunnydale High
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Yami attends Sunnydale High with Buffy and her friends, and also helps them out in the process.
1. At Sunnydale High

**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here's the first chapter of my second Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh ficlet series, which I've given the title of ‛At Sunnydale High'. I hope you'll like them as much as I have writing them. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

At Sunnydale High

_"Something weird is going on. Isn't that our school motto?" _**-Alexander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 2, Episode 19; I Only Have Eyes for You****)**

"OK, Yami, what gives?" asked Alexander "Xander" Harris as he walked side by side with Atem ‛Yami' Moto down the hallway of Sunnydale High School. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

In reply, Yami simply turned to Xander and, while handing him a piece of paper, said, "Well, take a look for yourself, Alexander."

The look of puzzlement on Xander's face soon turned to surprise and then a grin as he discovered the reason why Yami had something to show him.

It was Yami's report card – and it was all As and Bs. Very impressive, in Xander's opinion.

"Awesome, Yami. I had no idea that you're quite the student, too," Xander remarked as he handed Yami's report card back to him.

"Thank you, Alexander," Yami replied with a grin of his own. "But, however, I really want to show Buffy and Willow something I'm really good at. You know, just to, as you mortals often put it, ‛knock their socks off'."

Xander smiled his trademark grin. "Really, Yami? That sounds kind of cool."

Yami nodded. "I agree, Xander. I agree."

The two friends then turned and headed down the hallway, their discussion changing to the book Yami was reading, which had the title of "100 Most Infamous Criminals" and was written by Jo Durden Smith.

In Yami's mind, it was a great book to read. And, having something of a fascination with history, he also learned a lot about what people were like back then – and not just in the United States, but in other countries as well.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter of this new ficlet series. I hope you liked it so far. Also, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


	2. Legends of Ireland

**Hey there. Here's the second chapter of **At Sunnydale High**. In this one, Warren Mears and Jonathan Levinson, along with Tucker and Andrew Wells, meet with Yami in the library at Sunnydale High.**

**I also want to send my thanks to those who sent nice feedback for the first chapter, too. You guys are the greatest friends and fellow writers I've ever had. :)**

* * *

Legends of Ireland

This wasn't happening. It **couldn't **be happening. But it was.

Warren Mears, Jonathan Levinson and the two Wells brothers – Andrew and Tucker – were standing in the library watching none other than Atem ‛Yami' Moto floating in mid-air (along with some books on Irish legends). One book was open in Yami's hands, while the others were closed.

"Yami?" said the unmistakable voice that happened to belong to Tucker. "What, exactly, are you up to now?"

Yami looked up at him and smiled. "What do you think, Tucker?" he said before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. Instantly, the books that had been floating around Yami now landed neatly in a stack on the table he was floating above. He then flew over to the group of shocked boys.

"That was really awesome" was all Warren could think of to say. "I've never seen such a thing like **that** before – well, except in my dreams, of course."

Andrew then spoke up. "Yami, dude," he said, "you've got to show us how to do that some time."

Yami turned to Andrew as though seeing him for the first time.

"I think I will when I get the chance," he replied.

His voice, the boys knew, was baritone; if the stories were true, that voice was also said to be two things: dark and alluring. Even the vampires Warren had seen get into a fight with Yami while he was on patrol one night could've testified to that. They never had heard such a voice like that before.

As Yami landed quietly on the library floor, he locked eyes with every one of the four boys.

"Warren, Jonathan, Tucker, Andrew," he said while looking straight into their eyes, as though he was reading their auras or their souls, "it's a good thing you came when you did."

"Thanks, Yami," Jonathan nodded as the four boys took their seats around the table Yami had been floating above. "It's good we came here as well."

Tucker and Warren nodded in agreement.

Then Yami got to the point. "Guys," he said, once again locking their gazes with his own crimson one, "have you ever... had a fascination with history?" He paused. "Especially serial killers from long ago?"

The Wells brothers blinked and then looked at each other, as did Jonathan and Warren. Then Jonathan spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, I have," he said. His voice, usually full of fear and stuttering, was now strong and full of conviction. Yami gave him a smile, while Warren, Andrew and Tucker looked at him in surprise. Luckily, they knew that whatever Jonathan had to say, it was very important – so they knew it was best to hear every word.

"The scars that were left. The blood that was shed. The way these people would do anything for money – even kill for it... it really made me think."

Jonathan's words really cut through the silence as though he had pulled out a switchblade or a sword, or an ax, even. Yami, of course, was impressed; he knew that Jonathan had something special in him.

The next day, Warren came to the library looking for a book on Celtic inspirations. For some reason, Irish mythology fascinated him. He thought it was time that he started thinking about something other than science fiction, Star Wars, James Bond and other things that the other students – particularly the jocks – would label as "geek" activities.

A sudden movement caught his eye, and he saw Yami floating through the air as though he was a merman and the air was water.

"You called, Warren?"

Even Yami's baritone voice was something to write fanfics about, as Andrew would put it sometimes. It was as though all the inspiration and ideas would come from Yami himself.

Maybe they did, or maybe they came from someplace else. Warren wasn't sure which, however.

But for now, though, as Yami tossed him a book titled "The Book of Celtic Verse", Warren brushed those thoughts in the back of his mind, and decided to focus on the topic of the mysteries of Ireland, as well as the mythology that could inspire a writer to get past his or her writer's block and cook up more stories. When he caught the book and opened it, his eyes began to scan the text from long ago. Warren felt his mind began to open up and expand with knowledge, just as a flower would open its petals to the sunlight at the right moment and bloom with beauty.

To the Wells brothers, Yami was a mentor... someone who saw past what the other students saw – their "nerdy" and "geeky" exteriors, and instead saw the potential for the great students they were destined to become. For Yami sure knew how to keep the bullies at bay, as Andrew and Tucker knew all too well. They had seen how their tormentors would often stop upon locking eyes with Yami before stopping their bullying those who were smaller and/or weaker than them and then taking off in the opposite direction.

As Warren, Tucker, Jonathan and Andrew saw more than once, there was something about Yami that was intimidating, even to the worst kids at Sunnydale High. No one messed with him – not even the swim team, Roy Dukeshire or Guy Matthews.

They knew that for sure. Tucker had once saw how Yami challenged one member of the swim team to a battle in the gym. While Gage Petronzi, Sean Dwyer, Dodd McAlvy and Cameron Walker watched with shocked looks on their faces, Yami showed off his martial arts skills – which had developed quite rapidly over the summer – before finally knocking the swim team member onto his back with a well-placed whirligig kick.

Tucker had turned away and laughed quietly to himself. Yami sure knew how to handle bullies – that was true.

Cameron, Gage, Dodd and Sean turned and looked at each other, the shocked looks still on their faces. Then Cameron spoke up.

"I'm definitely not going to take a crack at **him **when it comes to a battle," he said, motioning to Yami with a slight toss of his head.

"Me neither," remarked Sean. Even Dodd shook his head as though in agreement with what his fellow swim team members had said.

"I couldn't agree more," he said. "Besides, the way I've heard it, if a bully messes with Yami, they pay the consequences and get into big trouble."

"Yeah," Cameron remarked. "I mean, look at the way he dresses."

As if on cue, Dodd and Sean turned back to look at Yami. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt covered by a grey coat. Black pants seemed to go on and on over his legs. On his feet were dark azure boots with what seemed to be diamond studs around the edges.

"He sure is a looker," remarked Sean.

"I agree," Gage spoke up for the first time. "Classy, too. He sure isn't one of those male prostitutes that I've heard about, either."

"Who says I'm a male prostitute?" the familiar baritone voice said. Gage, Sean, Dodd and Cameron immediately flinched as their eyes returned to Yami.

He was smirking at the four swim team members, having heard the whole conversation between them. And he knew that he was the topic of their discussion.

"How did he know?" Gage whispered to Cameron. Cameron simply shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he replied.

Deep down, Yami liked being the center of attention, as well as the topic of discussions between the male students and the female students at Sunnydale High. For him, it was a contest of sorts.

Whether it was in the locker rooms or written on the stalls in the bathrooms, Yami knew he was the subject of talk among the students.

And that would usually make even the bullies wonder. But they would only do so in private; in school, although they picked on their victim of the day, their hearts weren't in it.

And somehow they felt Yami was the reason why.


End file.
